


Short AU's

by a_vause1980



Category: Orange is the New Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU's that could go somewhere. Suggestions/Direction are welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shoveling

It had been snowing all day Alex went outside to shovel the driveway so Piper would have someplace to put her car. Alex wrapped her scarf around her neck put on some headphones and gloves. She pulled her jacket on and went to the arduous task of shoveling. Alex had been outside for about an hour she finished the driveway and walked back towards the door. Suddenly Alex was hit square in the back with a big snowball she turned around to see Piper standing there a shit eating grin on her face and another snowball In her hand.  
"You are dead," Alex said pulling the headphones out. She reached down to grab some snow  
"Ah ah ah Al. Be very careful with your next decision." Piper said playfully waving the snowball at Alex.  
"Oh, I am Pipes you have no idea what you started."  
Alex scooped up a handful of snow packed it then threw it at Piper hitting her in the chest the snow exploded some into Piper's face she stood there for a minute her eyes closed mouth open in shock. She dropped the snowball she was holding so she could wipe the snow off her face. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Alex standing there with that famous smirk of hers.  
"I warned you, Piper."  
Piper walked towards her girlfriend seeming defeated. Alex turned to walk inside when again she got hit with another snowball.  
Whirling around Alex said, "Oh that’s it you're going down."  
She ran towards Piper prompting her to give out a play full scream and run away. Alex chased Piper around their front yard finally catching her tackling Piper to the ground. Alex made a snowball pretending like she was going to mash it into Piper's face.  
"No Alex stop it please Al don't," Piper said thrashing her head from side to side laughing in between pleas.  
''What's that Piper you want me to stop. Ask me nicely."  
"Please Al stop it," Piper said trying to wiggle free of her girlfriends grip.  
Alex put the snowball down and looked at Piper she loved how bright her girlfriends eyes shone in the moonlight. Piper looked up at Alex with the sweetest smile, and Alex leaned down pressing her lips to Piper's.


	2. Thunderstorm

Piper laid there eyes wide open listening to the thunder get closer and closer. She looked over at her girlfriend who was sound asleep. She envied Alex for being able to sleep through anything. Piper had always been scared of thunderstorms for no particular reason just something that stuck with her since childhood. 

She tried to focus on Alex's breathing hoping it would help her calm down. Piper looked over at Alex who was laying on her stomach. Alex's raven hair fell across the alabaster skin on her back Piper watched her girlfriends shoulder rise and fall with every breath. Another loud clap of thunder boomed overhead Piper pulled the blanket up under chin gripping them tightly. Rolling over onto her side facing Alex she saw a flash of lightening and braced herself for what was coming next. 

Again a loud boom of thunder rang out Piper's hand shot across the bed and found Alex's arm grabbing onto it her nails biting into the flesh.

"Ow shit Piper what the fuck."  
"Sorry babe I got scared I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alex rolled onto her back lifting up her arm nodding her head in a 'come here' motion. Piper moved closer fitting herself like a puzzle piece into Alex she wrapped her arm  
around her girlfriends waist her leg falling between Alex's. Piper nuzzled her face Into Alex's neck dropping kisses on the exposed skin. Alex let her fingers trace up and down  
Piper's arm in vague patterns kissing Piper's forehead pulling her closer.

"Better?" Alex asked  
"Yes much better," Piper tightened her grip around her girlfriends waist.

"I love you Pipes."  
"I love you to Al."

They laid there tangled in each others arms the rain beating down on the window lulling them to sleep.


	3. Glasses

Piper was sitting on the couch watching tv it was getting late, so she decided to go to bed pushing up off the couch she walked towards the bedroom Alex had gone to bed earlier to read. Piper quietly opened the door just in case her girlfriend was sleeping she could still see the lights on in the bedroom. Once the door was open, fully she finally saw Alex had fallen asleep still sitting up. The book she was reading was now laying open on her chest Alex's head slumped to the side her raven hair covering part of her face her glasses had slid down to the end of her nose Piper looked at her sleeping girlfriend and couldn't help but smile and a look of pure love on her face. Piper walked over to the bed climbing in she leaned over Alex taking the book off her chest dog earing the page she closed placing it on Alex's nightstand. Piper then pulled her girlfriends glasses off gently slowly folding the arms in putting them down as well. She placed a small kiss on Alex's forehead and pulled the blanket up covering her girlfriend. Clicking off the bedside lamp and laid down pulling the blanket up to her chin. Even though Alex was fast asleep she felt Piper lay down beside her, she slid down and assumed her position as big spoon wrapping her arm around Piper's waist pulling her close. Piper intertwined their fingers, and they fell asleep.


	4. Cookie Dough

Piper was making cookies for Alex when she heard the front door open.  
"Hey babe I'm home," Alex called setting her bag down and tossing her keys on the table.  
"I'm in the kitchen Al."  
Alex made her way into the kitchen she kissed Piper's cheek trying to grab some of the uncooked dough out of the bowl.  
"Hey hey hey, that's for the cookies," Piper said slapping the brunette's hand away.  
"Calm down kid. I'm sorry."  
Alex walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer she leaned against the counter and cracked open the bottle taking a sip.  
"What kind of cookies are you making anyway," Alex asked inching herself closer to the bowl while the blonde's back was turned.  
"Chocolate Chip. And don't think I don't see you."  
"What I'm not doing anything I'm just standing here drinking my beer," Alex said pretending to be offended.  
"Alex I know you are trying to eat the cookie dough. You do this every time I make them."  
"Pipes I promise I am not trying to do anything."

Piper went back to getting the cookie sheet ready, turning on the oven to preheat. Alex took another sip of her beer eyeing the mixing bowl. She shifted herself a little closer reaching into the bowl and almost got her hands on some dough until she heard Piper.  
"Alexandra Anne Vause. I told you not to eat that dough."  
Alex stopped dead in her tracks and thought 'how did Piper know what I was doing' she hadn't even turned around.  
"Because I know you better than you know yourself Al."  
Alex's eyes went wide wondering how the blonde knew what she was thinking.  
"Come on Pipes just one little bite."  
"I said no Alex."

Alex stood there seemly defeated until Piper left the kitchen to answer her phone. Alex looked at the bowl and back to where the blonde had just exited thinking 'Piper won't even notice' she reached in and pinched a small piece off. She had just put the  
piece in her mouth when Piper walked around the corner catching her in the act Alex froze like a little kid Piper looking at her with a very annoyed look on her face.  
"Seriously Alex I was gone for two mins."  
"What it's not like I ate the whole bowl there is still plenty left."

Piper walked over grabbed the bowl out from in front of Alex placing it on the counter out of her reach. Alex felt bad she put her beer down and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. The brunette kissed the back of Piper's neck a few times squeezing her a little bit.  
"I'm sorry babe, but it just looked so good," Alex whispered as she reached towards the bowl to get another piece.  
"Hey, I said no."  
Piper whirled around grabbing the dish towel off the counter pushing the brunette back. Piper started hitting Alex with the towel yelling at her to get out of the kitchen  
"Pipes are you seriously kicking me out of the kitchen?"  
"Yes Alex I apparently can't leave you alone in here, and I can't carry the bowl around with me."  
"Fine fine I'll leave. I'm going."

Alex took her beer and headed to the living room to read. She had been reading for about 15 minutes when she heard Piper walking towards the living room. The blonde sat down on the couch next to Alex with the bowl of uncooked dough and handed the brunette a spoon. Alex took the spoon putting her arm around Piper and kissing her on the temple. Piper picked up the remote flicked on the tv and found a movie for them to watch.  
"You are such a pain in the ass," Piper said shaking her head.  
"I know, but you still love me," Alex said tugging Piper closer.


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets sick and Piper takes care of her

Piper woke up and stretched her arm across the bed reaching out for Alex. Not finding her girlfriend laying next to her she opened her eyes sitting up she could hear the mumbling of the tv in the living room. Knowing that Alex never gets up in the middle of the night, Piper was a little concerned she got up and went into the living room she saw Alex sitting on the couch. 

“Al are you okay?" Piper asked softly, so she didn’t scare her girlfriend.  
As soon as Alex looked at her Piper could see what was wrong. Alex was pale her eyes glazed over she had a blanket wrapped around her and was visibly shaking.  
"I'm not feeling so hot Pipes.” Piper reached out placing her hand on Alex's forehead.  
"Babe you're burning up.” 

She went to the bathroom grabbed a washcloth running it under cold water she returned to Alex and sat down behind her putting her legs on either side of her girlfriend letting Alex lean back against her. Piper placed the washcloth on Alex's forehead, and she could feel the heat radiating off the brunette's body. Alex sighed closing her eyes enjoying the cooling sensation on her warm skin. Piper knowing this would not drastically bring her girlfriends fever down was trying to think of something else. 

"Have you taken anything?”  
"No, not yet.”  
“I'm gonna go get you some Tylenol," Piper said handing Alex the washcloth. 

Alex took the pills from Piper and sipped some water she leaned back against the arm of the couch closing her eyes. Piper felt bad for Alex she usually never gets sick. When Alex does get sick, she turns into the biggest baby it always makes Piper laugh. Her girlfriend who Is always in control 'Miss calm cool and collected' is whining and pouting because she doesn't feel good. A small part of Piper likes being able to take care of Alex she doesn't like or want Alex to get sick, but Alex is always taking care of her it nice to return the favor. 

Piper had sat behind the brunette again and held the washcloth on Alex’s forehead wrapping her free arm around Alex hoping it would help break her fever they sat there for a while Piper listening to Alex's labored breathing. Piper felt the brunette had stopped shaking and figured the Tylenol had finally started working. Piper knew that Alex's fever had to break; otherwise, it would get to high she decided to run her girlfriend a cooling bath to try and get her temperature down. Piper got up and went into the bathroom and turned the water on testing the temp not wanting to make it to cold. 

She went and got Alex helping her up off the couch unwrapping her out of the blanket. They walked to the bathroom, and Piper helped Alex out of her pajamas and then started removing her own. Alex raised an eyebrow at Piper's actions.

"Just because you are sick doesn't mean I'm gonna let you sit in a bath alone,” Piper said as she climbed in the tub leaning back against the side.  
Alex followed and sat down between her girlfriend's legs and leaned back against Piper’s chest. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's folded arms and gave her a kiss on her shoulder and then another right behind her ear. Alex slides down a little bit and lets her head fall back on Piper's shoulder closing her eyes. Piper leaned her cheek on the top of her girlfriends head, and the two sat there for a while motionless Alex was enjoying the cool water, and Piper was enjoying holding Alex.  
The water started to get too cold for either to sit there. 

“Come on babe let’s get you to bed,” Piper said in a whisper.  
Alex sat up slightly letting Piper get out of the tub first, and she wrapped a towel around herself  
and then turned to help her girlfriend out of the tub and dried her off. The two walked to the bedroom, and Piper found a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt for Alex.

Alex pulled the clothes on enjoying the softness and warmth and then climbed into bed waiting for Piper to follow. Piper got into bed sitting up slightly so Alex could lay her head on her chest. Alex could near Piper's heartbeat lulling her to sleep Piper rested her lips on Alex's forehead and was relieved to feel that the fever had gone down. She kissed Alex's forehead and let her hand rest on the brunette’s arm stroking it softly and hey soon fell asleep.


End file.
